A regular Summer Afternoon
by Amalockh
Summary: It's nothing but something I rushed and randomly wrote. There's no point to it.


**A/N: I haven't written stories in the longest time, and I think my ability to understand the English Language has undergone decay. Apologies. This is the last thing I'm going to ever post.**

**"One Summer Afternoon"**

Kurama toyed with his pencil, balancing the fine edge of narrow charcoal with the narrow edge of wit and dazed attentiveness and casual brilliance he was best known for. Another mundane, foggy summer afternoon in Yoroichi, Japan, listening to Mr. Kyohuma's lectures on biological processes and the cycle of growth for different flora.

"... and that class is how the natural black orchid is largely associated with modern day conventions such as "Black Widows, Black widow spiders, and repressed negative feelings. Any questions?"

The bespectacled man with a moe cut reached out for responses in a field of mines, none to be had. Kurama, the curious one as ever, raised his hands, earning him those infamous eye raises and the teacher's quivering lips.

"Minemino?"

"Well," Kurama began, "I'm very interested in the cycle of seeds produced during the Orchid's short lifespan. Is it possible that you could-?"

"-Expand on that?" the teacher finished for him excitedly with a few overly-keet nods. "Ah, Certainly!"

And falling on the Teacher's deaf ears as he rapidly turned to begin his next lesson, came the familiar cries of Kurama's deskfellows. Muffled cries of sheer anguish.

Not that this was new to Kurama. He even heard among the frustrated grumblings stock phrases such as, "Teacher's pet..." and, "Ever the bookroom, that Soichi..." Some of the girls however couldn't stop eyeing the foxy boy with Red-head with a sigh of wonderment, prompting slightly pink cheeks on Kurama's flushed face. Of course, the giant stout nerd with box glasses, sitting only a row behind him on the left side began scribbling furiously in his notebook to follow up on advanced studies, if only to stay a step ahead of the _smartest and prettiest _student at Seriaski Junior High. Humorous as it was, Kurama couldn't really see the reason why Yu Kaito thought of every little thing as a competition of wits.

And slightly awkward because Kaito was well aware of the _demon _behind the mask of Minamino Shuichi.

The teacher, having furiously finagled the finishing touch to the chalkboard detailed with a strong visual on the life cycles of orchids, turned to his class and continued. "Now then, we can get into the nitty gritty of the propagation processes! This information will be covering essay topics for your next exam..."

And class went on.

When the clock struck 3:48, Kurama was surveying the gradeboard in the 2nd floor Kaito approached him from the cafeteria.

"As I expected, Minemino," he began, "Trying to stay on top of the class as per usual by opening up new roads of challenge."

All Kurama could do more or less was offer a pretty laid-back smile. "It's best to pursue all lines or revenues of information. Learning about interesting things such as the development of plants can actually prove to be very useful somewhere down the way."

Seeing no one in the hallway apart from them, (Save for a young woman just descending down the stairs to regroup with 2 more more girls) Kaito opened up an interesting topic of his own. "Like manipulating plants to be commanded under your influence?"

Taken slightly aback by it, Kurama regarded the out-of-nowhere comment with poise. "Not exactly. But mom does love plants. She loves growing them. And I'm genuinely interested in how plants grow and die in this world."

"Botanical development has plenty of applications: alternate fuels for one. Medicinal cures and remedies. Even the usage as flavor enhancements in culinary pieces, foods and chemical additives," Kaito elaborated, grinning as if he won a noble prize in embellishing statements. Knowing him as a student who very proud of expanding upon subjects, he certainly earned Kurama's respect.

"But you as a Demon find all sorts of creative, though volatile and underhanded methods to commanding them," he finished, adjusting his glasses.

Kurama finished surveying the grade averages, and had a response prepared.

"I'm not involved with matters concerned with Spirit World anymore. Nor am I obligated to have any concerns over my original time as a Demon. But, I am interested in how the people of this world work with their plants to make them beautiful as predetermined by their natural processes. Plus, now that the barrier between there and here has dissolved, it will hopefully be an indication of continued peace."

"Fascinating as that is," came Kaito's rebuttal, "It's almost amazing how for such a long time, the cultural development of civilization has happened alongside that of Demons; although the problem with that is that they've remained separate."

Given everything that happened, Kurama couldn't have agreed more.

"But you're also telling me that the portal is open? That would border on hap hazardous for human world, wouldn't it?"

The conclusion of the Demon World tournament brought about changes; some Kurama couldn't have forseen. And a new system of order had completely demolished the old one. Looking at the fallout as a whole, Kurama wasn't sure if the former Spirit Detective had genuinely thought through the ramifications of his actions. And regardless of the surprising peaceful calm that's settled across Demon World like an eerie fog, it was a fact that there were some dissenters- mostly stragglers who couldn't and weren't able to rise to rankings in the Tournament match-ups -who were less and less likely to take the Anti-humanitarian policy that was passed sitting down. Not counting the inevitable tournament that would come back in 3 years... then it would all begin again, with someone else to come along and cast their vote in a fist.

"I can't really lie. The dangers of this arrangement have many unwelcome revelations. Still. It can't be contested that a great deal of centuries discontent between both races have had... a well of unfortunate side-effects. Demon bureaucracy and stipulation lead to this result of human trafficking. I can't lie about it working as well as it did for the duration that it did."

Yu readjusted his glasses, mouth curved into grin. One thing he could respect about Soichi was his honesty and unwillingness bring in excuses.

"Brilliantly extrapolated upon as always, Soichi."

Instead of keeping the conversation to the grade listings, the two of them decided to head towards the 3rd floor windows overlooking the parking lot and city streets. Wrapping around the tops of unmarked buildings was a golden sunset.

"Congrats."

The fox demon was caught off guard. "Huh?"

"Never really had a chance to say this to you, but congrats on your Mom's marriage. Heard about it from that ex-punk, Kazuma."

Kurama blinked twice then let out a natural-sounding laugh. "I see. Your congrats are much appreciated."

Yu however decided to have the last word. "Don't get the wrong idea. I don't intend on letting up on someone who poses a real challenge in the arena of academic intellect. I plan to properly best your scores come this fall, and I will prepare for it by studying till I can best even a demon!"

Yu left, but Kurama never really felt the impression that he was being antagonised, only confused. He grinned; there was plenty to see and expect in the mundane life of a teenager; It was the regular thing with humans.

It was kind of strange peace he felt outweighed the danger he remembered.


End file.
